


Run Away With Me

by ihadnotyetlived



Series: Newsies Fluffy One Shots [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aww, Ben fankhauser - Freeform, Cute, F/M, No Angst, romantic, run away with me, the mad ones, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadnotyetlived/pseuds/ihadnotyetlived
Summary: Based on the song Run away with me from The Mad Ones- sung by Ben Fankhauser
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Newsies Fluffy One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> THE FORMATTING IS SHIT I'M SORRY
> 
> I really don't know what this is. IDK thought it was kinda cute.

_“Let me catch my breath.  
This is really hard.”_

“What is it?” Katherine asked, leaning out her window, looking down at Jack.

_“If I start to look like I'm sweating well  
That's 'cause I am.”_

“Babe, just tell me.” Jack ran his hands through his hair. “Climb up here, Jack,” Katherine said stepping out her window onto her fire escape. Jack complied and the two sat side by side in the warm New York summer night. Even here, from Brooklyn, they could make out the faint Manhattan skyline.

“Jack?” Katherine asked. Jack gulped. 

_“I'm not good with words.  
But that's nothing new.”_

Katherine laughed and leaned into Jack, who rolled his eyes. 

_“Still, I have to try  
To explain what I want to do  
With you.”_

_“Run away with me.”_

Katherine gasped, jerking away from Jack. “What?” 

_“Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me.” ___

“You know I can’t do that Jack. I can’t leave, my father would never allow it.” Katherine sadly looked towards Manhattan. The bubble she was forced into, the one she couldn’t leave. Jack was ready to burst the bubble and become vulnerable to the world. He needed to get out. He needed to leave this place, at least for a while. And he didn’t want to do it alone. 

_“Texas in the summer is cool.”_

Katherine chuckled. 

_"We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac, Looking back. Kath, you're ready let's go."_

"Where?"

_"Anywhere.”_

Katherine thought about this. Could she go? No. Her father would find her within hours. But she wanted, no needed freedom. But her need for freedom was overshadowed by her fear of her father. She didn’t know what he’d do if he found out she was with Jack. “Baby,” she finally said caressing his cheek. 

_“Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me.”_

__

__

__

__Jack was desperate. He knew he was running out of time, her father would be home any minute._ _

_“Kath, I know it's fast. I'm in love with you.”_

__Katherine gasped. All this time she doubted that he loved her. All this time she thought she would never be loved. All this time…_ _

_“Kath, it's crazy but Kath, I'm crazier for you.”_

__Jack ran his hands through his dark hair. He wanted to touch her, but he wasn’t sure. She was crying. Did he say something wrong? His heart was racing._ _

__Katherine took in a shaky breath. He loved her. The boy she was so in love with actually loved her. All her life she’d been told she would never be loved if she didn’t learn to stop talking and stop being so opinionated._ _

_“I have these plans, Kath I have these plans, of a house that we build on a bay when we run away.”_

Jack reached out for her but she didn’t reciprocate. She was scared. Scared of this new life he was proposing, scared of the life she was living. She couldn’t stay here. If she stayed, she’d marry whoever her father wanted and she’d lead a meaningless life that had no life in it. But she couldn’t leave. She knew her father. And he was not kind to Jack. If she left with Jack and they were found, there was no telling what her father would do to him. She couldn’t put him in that situation. “Jack, my father…” Jack simply smiled and shook his head as if to say he didn’t matter. 

__

__

_“Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me.”_

__She shook her head. Jack refused to give up. He took her hand._ _

_“Alabama heat sign me up. We'll be on the road like some country song. Won't be long."_

__Jack gestured to the world. All if it could be theirs._ _

_"Kath, we're ready let's go. Anywhere! Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me.”_

__The two were startled by lights in the driveway. “He’s here!” Katherine gasped. “Jack you have to go!”  
Jack shook his head getting down on one knee, her hand still in his. He had to say this. _ _

_“I'm not trying to make you a wife here. I'm not trying to tie you down. I'm just saying there might be a life here. A new one as soon as we run.”_

__Katherine saw his face, desperate in the moonlight. She wanted to badly to say yes. To drop everything and live her life with him. Hell, she was eighteen. What was stopping her? She opened her mouth to say yes when she heard a yell from the driveway. Reality came crashing down. “Jack, go.”_ _

__

__

_“Just as soon as we run!" ___

____Her father was getting closer, his phone pressed to his ear. Probably calling the cops. She saw the fear in Jack’s eyes, but he kept going._ _ _ _

_“Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Mississippi mud, watch me slide. We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac, looking back. Kath, you're ready, Kath.”_

____Her father was there, prying Jack’s hand out of Katherine’s. Jack refused to be pulled away from Katherine before he was finished. He ran back over to her and cupped her face in his hands._ _ _ _

_“Let me be your ride, out of time! Run away with me. California dreams here we come. Romeo is coming for Juliet. Ready set. Kath, we're ready let's go, anywhere. Say the word and I'm already there.”_

Katherine was ordered inside as Jack was cornered by her father. Suddenly, Katherine knew that she couldn’t stay here. Without thinking, she packed a bag. She glanced out the window. She saw her father, grilling Jack as he was backed into the corner. He held the phone to his ear, ready to lock Jack away somewhere. She knew what she wanted. Katherine hopped out her window and grabbed Jack by the hand. _“Run away with me."_ The two sprinted down the fire escape and ran over to Jacks’s beat-up Chevy. Her father yelled her name along with a string of threats. But Katherine couldn’t hear them over the sound of her heart racing. They got in the car and drove off to their new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? Like oneshots inspired by songs?


End file.
